1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire air pressure monitoring system configured and arranged to estimate positions of wheels with respect to a vehicle based on electrical waves received by a receiver that is configured and arranged to receive radio waves from transmitters respectively coupled to the wheels.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-175711 discloses a conventional tire air pressure monitoring system in which a reception device for processing received data is configured and arranged to identify a wheel provided with a transmitter when the transmitter sends radio wave based on a voltage pattern induced in a receiving antenna of the reception device by the radio wave from the transmitter.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved tire air pressure monitoring system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.